1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproducing device and a sound reproduction method and more specifically, it relates to a sound reproducing device and a sound reproduction method that allow noise-free audio signals to reach the other party and also allow the user to listen to sound with ease by reducing the level of ambient noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are sound reproducing devices used to exchange audio signals through wireless connection or wired connection. Such a sound reproducing device has an audio signal transmission/reception function so that the user is able to exchange audio signals with another party at a remote location.
In order to ensure that noise-free audio signals reach the other party, a noise reducer is installed in the sound reproducing device, which reduces noise contained in sound after picking up the sound and the audio signals are thus transmitted to the other party via this means. Such technologies are disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H2-231899.